


An Imp's Minion

by SmiteSmutGirl



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Contracts, Draenei, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Humiliation, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmiteSmutGirl/pseuds/SmiteSmutGirl
Summary: Kiola, a draenei priest, finds herself stuck in a terrible deal with a disgusting imp. Not only is he going to enjoy playing with her himself, but he's going to share her with as many people as possible. Because he's a nice, generous imp.





	An Imp's Minion

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to just post something. It may not be perfect, because I didn't obsess over it the way I have others which never saw the light of day. I hope you enjoy, regardless. This one has been in the works for years, sort of.

"Must be the imp I'm looking for," Kiola whispered to herself, hooves digging into the side of the steep hill. She saw at the foot of the hill an ugly, twisted creature, fitting the description of Daglop. She had been promised a reward for finding him and didn't have much better to do with her time, so she figured she may as well. It had taken a good bit of searching, but it was a nice day and she was rather relaxed.

As she approached the creature, he looked up at her. He saw a pale, almost ghostly white woman, with eyes glowing purple. Her hair was long and black, flowing over her curled ramlike horns and down the back of her white and gold priest's robes. She was pretty, though not particularly curvy. 

"Daglop?" she asked, in her draenei accent. "I believe your master has need--" 

"Yeah, yeah," he cut her off. "I get it. I have to deal with my former master first. Speaking of which, why don't you help me out with that?" 

Kiola cocked her head, curious and amused by the excited little beast. 

"I need a minion to be my muscle while I acquire a few special ... ingredients for a ritual. We'll kill my former master and then I'll head back to my new one." He produced a contract immediately as if from thin air, and the draenei girl found herself wondering whether he keeps these contracts prewritten, or simply wills them into existence whenever he likes. 

"Sign here, in blood," Daglop smiled. He smiled even wider as she carefully took the contract from his hands, holding it up to read. It was several pages long, and the script was really rather large. Why not just write smaller, she thought. As she flipped over to the second page, she noticed the script was actually getting smaller with every single word. Still, the first two pages were straight forward enough, simply stating that she will gather the ingredients Daglop wants. 

She squinted at the third page, which details the answer to Kiola's most pressing question, "What do I get in return?" That is, a bit of energy to infuse into her artifact. Fair deal, as far as Kiola was concerned. The next couple of pages trailed off into script far too small to read. She frowned, then simply flipped back to the first page. 

She pulled out a small knife, opening up her thumb and smearing her blood on the line. It wasn't pretty, but it seemed to be good enough for Daglop, for, with a snap of his fingers, the contract was gone. Promptly, he leapt aboard, climbing on her thin shoulders. One hand gripped a horn as he cried,

"Go, my minion. We're off to get the ingredients!" 

Kiola bristled at the treatment but she was sure she would soon be rid of the little bastard, so she kept her mouth shut and did as he asked. 

With the ingredients, the pair arrived at Gloombound Barrow, and Daglop wasted no time summoning the big, red, masculine form of his former master. Kiola, though killing was not her specialty, had no trouble destroying the monster with her magic. Still standing over the corpse of the demon, Daglop once again climbed on her shoulders. "Very impressive, minion! As promised, your reward." He transferred the fel energy, strengthening her special artifact. Then, he jumped down, standing in front of the woman as she nodded and turned to leave. "Not so fast, minion. I didn't say you could leave yet." 

"What?" Kiola stared down at the imp. "Our deal is done. You go back to your master, and I will be on my way." 

"No it's not," Daglop smiled wide. "We completed 'the gig,' but I am still your master, and you will obey me!" 

"I did not agree to that," Kiola replied. 

"You did, in fact. You signed the contract, in blood no less!" 

Kiola gritted her teeth, but stayed silent. 

"Good! Now lose the robes, minion!" 

"What?" The draenei shouted. "I will NOT disrobe myself before a lowly imp, in a dank cave with the corpse of a demon far more powerful than you." 

"You signed the contract," Daglop whined. "You can't break it! I own your soul!" 

Kiola stared, purple eyes alight with fury, realizing that if what he says is true, she really does have to obey him. "Show me where it says that." 

Daglop, with an evil grin, produced the contract once again. He flipped over to the last couple of pages, then suddenly poofed a powerful magnifying glass into his hand as well. Sliding it over the page, he revealed to Kiola the fine print of the contract she signed. She was Daglop's "minion," and he her master. He owned her soul, to do with as he pleased, and had complete authority over her. Any command he gave, she was to follow without question.

The girl sighed, then reached to her belt. Her thin fingers worked quickly, and soon after, she allowed her beautifully crafted robes to slide down to the cold, wet stone floor. Her pale body was revealed, breasts bare. The only thing left on her body was a simple pair of white panties. Shyly, Kiola hugged her chest. 

"No, bad minion," Daglop barked, eyes hungry. "You will not hide yourself from me." The girl reluctantly let her hands slide down, clasping them behind her back to prevent herself from disobeying. She suddenly felt very fragile, despite all her power. 

"I'll let you keep the panties, for now, since you're being such a good little minion. Come, sit in front of me." 

Kiola felt her face going red, boiling with rage. The girl stepped forward, her hooves clacking noisily against the stone floor as she shook off the robes. Just in front of Daglop, she lowered herself to the ground, her long, pale legs stretching out to the side. 

"I really did get lucky," Daglop commented, immediately reaching forward to pinch each grey nipple between his grotesque claws. "Such a strong, hot, and mind-bogglingly stupid minion just walked right up to me, ripe for the taking." 

"I'm not stupid," Kiola scowled, trying not to pay attention to the pain she felt in each little nipple. 

"Of course you are," Daglop smiled back, "otherwise you wouldn't be my minion right now! That's alright, though, I take good care of my stupid little minions." He pressed his furry claws forward, releasing her nipples to knead her breasts. They were small enough, but more than Daglop's little paws could handle. He forced a sigh out of Kiola, whether it was from pain or pleasure or disgust or all of the above, only she could say. 

"Have you sucked a dick before, minion?" Daglop asked her. 

"What? I-I'm not going to answer that," Kiola replied, eliciting a scowl from her master. 

"Fine," Daglop squeezed her breasts painfully, his claws digging into the soft flesh. "I tried to be nice, but clearly you require a harsh master. We won't be needing these, anymore." He reached down to the soft, white panties, slipping a claw underneath the waistband as he pulled it taut. Then, it caught fire, green light flickering across the fabric. It burned away, quickly dissolving. 

Kiola shouted, her hands flying to her lap to cover her most private parts. Daglop stepped back, and they stared at one another for a long moment. 

"I don't care anymore whether this is your first. You will suck my dick, minion." He pushed his hips forward, legs wide apart, offering himself to her. She stared for a while, and he began to wonder whether she would actually obey. He couldn't force her to abide by the contract, not without help, anyway. She was far more powerful than he could ever hope to be. And yet, she submitted. Shifting her weight, she leaned forward, lowering herself awkwardly even on her hands and knees to reach the height of his crotch. 

He wrapped his claws appreciatively around her pretty, curled horns as she tried to find his dick. It was only just beginning to harden now, blood rushing to it. As she watched, it emerged from the thick fur between his legs, an ugly and misshapen thing. It was dark and reddish, with gross veins running along the shaft. Kiola watched it grow a bit, then decided better of placing it in her mouth. She tried to pull away, but Daglop only pulled her closer. Suddenly, the slimy thing pressed against her lips, and she had to make a choice. Fight back now, and deal with whatever consequences that might bring, or simply obey her new master. It was rubbing against her soft lips, smearing them with foul slime.

Her lips parted, and the cock thrust immediately into her mouth. Her nose was pressed against Daglop's thick fur, his smell filling her nose. It made her dizzy and a little nauseous. The taste of his cock did nothing to mitigate it, either. She had no idea why his cock was already slimy, but it was sickening. Not quite enough to make her gag, but nearly. 

She tried to pull out a bit, to begin working his cock and end this as soon as possible, but she found that he was holding her there, his entire cock sheathed in her mouth. It was not big enough to force its way into her throat, though it was far bigger than one would expect of someone his size. It was still growing, a little, and she could feel the pulse of his heart filling the thing with blood inside her. 

Uncertain of what to do, she began to gently suck. This elicited a small sigh from Daglop, who then pulled out of her mouth a little, only to thrust back in. He repeated the process, slowly, each time pulling a little more of himself from between her soft lips. 

"There's a good, obedient minion," he remarked as he fucked her face. "Raise your ass a little higher, the view is beneath my expectations of you." 

Kiola arched her back in response, raising her small, round ass up in the air. Her thin tail draped in between the cheeks. She kept sucking as Daglop slowly built up speed, her saliva mixing with the slime and sliding down her throat. She became dizzy and nauseous, and wondered what would have happened if she had decided to fight instead.

__________________ 

The paladins had heard that there was an imp and a draenei gathering ingredients for some dark ritual, and rumor had it they had disappeared with the ingredients into a little cave just around here. In fact, there was Destan now, who was sent ahead to search for the entrance. 

"I've found it, sir, but we should be careful. You won't believe what they're doing."

Noal Sunshield nodded, allowing his younger companion to lead him to the cave entrance. They stepped inside, as quietly as their boots would allow, as Destan put a finger to his lips. Together, they peeked around the corner. 

The sight that greeted them was unexpectedly magnificent. A young draenei woman, on her hands and knees, her ass high in the air. Her beautiful, grey folds were clearly visible between her legs, almost as if she were intentionally displaying it to any newcomers. Her tail was draped between her wonderful cheeks, just hiding the curve of her slit. Her robes were in a pile on the ground behind her, and her staff sitting among them. 

"Come in," Daglop loudly welcomed them, and Kiola choked on his cock with surprise. He did not release her horns, preventing her from looking around to find out who entered. "Keep sucking," he told Kiola, "and raise your ass again. I won't tell you a third time." 

Kiola had stopped arching her back, futilely attempting to avoid showing off her delicate pussy to anyone else. Now, she got back into position again, her heart-shaped ass on full display to Daglop.

"What are you doing here?" Noal demanded, stepping loudly into the room. Kiola flushed with embarrassment as she realized it was a man, not some depraved friend of Daglop. She was still a virgin, no man had ever even seen between her legs before. So much for that. 

"Oh, just playing with my minion," Daglop grinned, stroking her hair with one hand while keeping the other firmly wrapped around her horn. His cock was still sheathed in her mouth, but he had stopped thrusting. "Is there a problem?" 

Noal looked around the room, spotting the body of the fallen demon, and looked puzzled. "I thought you were summoning demons in here." 

"Oh, we were!" Daglop enthusiastically replied. "We summoned him, then killed him. Now I'm giving my minion a reward for being so good."

"She is a holder of a great artifact," Destan speaks up, glancing down at the staff. "How could she be your minion?" Both men pretend not to look at the draenei's exposed body, and likewise both pretend not to see when the other's eyes stray. 

Oh, by the Light, how many men are watching? Two? Or ten? Kiola thought. 

"That's not important. Look, if she wanted to kill me, she could. Or, if she wanted you to kill me, she'd be screaming for help right now. Isn't that right, minion?" He looked expectantly down at the draenei, who gave a reluctant, muffled grunt of agreement. 

The two paladins looked at each other, unsure whether to believe him. But, by now, they have stopped pretending to be averting their gaze from the young woman. They seem to have reached an unspoken agreement not to pay any attention to where the other is looking. 

"I'm afraid I'm not in the mood to share," Daglop said, noticing their hungry gaze. He began to fuck her face again. "But if you'd like to stay and watch, I think my minion would appreciate it. Isn't that right?" 

Kiola looked at Daglop and his gaze told her there was no answer except yes. He briefly pulled out of her mouth, allowing saliva mixed with foul precum to leak from her lips, down her chin, and to the floor. 

"Yes, master," the woman replied, feeling the blood burn in her face. "Please let them watch." Daglop shoved his cock back into her mouth, beginning the facefuck anew. 

The two paladins were at a loss, both seeming prepared to make excuses and leave, but neither daring to ruin their chances at watching this beauty in action. "Lift your tail, my dear minion, these nice men are trying to enjoy themselves." 

No, she thought as she lifted her tail, removing the tiny bit of protection that gave her. Her pussy and tiny, little asshole were now unobstructed. Are they really pleasuring themselves? They can't be, I didn't hear them move at all!

Her muscles tensed as she heard a belt unclasp. It seems the men took Daglop's words as an invitation. Her breath caught as another belt loudly unclasped. She braced for a third, a fourth, but they never came. Only two. She felt relieved.

As Daglop picked up the pace, she heard the rustling of armor and clothes hastily being removed, then she heard worse. The sound of skin on skin, two men touching themselves while watching an imp violate her. The sound made her skin crawl, but she knew she had to put on a good show. Her back began to hurt from the unnatural, tensed position, but Daglop told her to keep herself on display. 

For a while, the room was filled with only the wet slapping of Daglop brutally thrusting into Kiola's mouth, but, finally, his breath ragged, he spoke up again. "I'm gonna cum," but before he even finished the sentence, it came true. His hot, salty seed gushed out into her mouth, filling it up before she even knew what was happening. He pulled his cock out of her mouth as she swallowed the load by reflex. 

Still holding onto her horns, he sprayed cum all over Kiola's face, coating her lips and nose, getting in her hair, running off her chin and meeting the puddle on the floor. It was so hot it almost burned, running in streams down her neck and breasts.

"Men," he panted, "you may approach. My minion's visage will be defiled only by me, but she will dispose of your cum with her mouth. Do not spill a drop," he added that sinister last sentence looking straight at Kiola, then let go of her horns. 

Panicking, she sat up, thick cum now dripping down to her hips. She turned to look at the men, now clearly unsure what they want to do as they feverishly masturbate. One is an older human, perhaps in his forties, and clad in bright golden armor. The other is younger, a trainee of some kind, and in a simpler steel. 

She stared at them for some time, pleading with her eyes. Finally, though, their lust got the better of them, and they approached. She looked back at Daglop with fear, and he simply nodded. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tilted her face skyward and opened her mouth wide. She could hear, no, feel one of the men jerking off inches from her outstretched tongue. She braced, the tension threatening to tear her apart. 

After what felt like an eternity, she heard a little grunt, and suddenly tasted more cum. This cum was almost sweet compared to the imp's horrible seed, though it was still unpleasant. There was also far less of it than came from the imp. He filled her mouth up, and she swallowed quickly in an attempt to get rid of the taste. A few more spurts landed across her tongue, and then she heard him step away. 

Almost immediately the other man unleashed his cum on her tongue as well. It filled her mouth quickly, and she nearly let it spill over. She didn't want to know what would happen if she spilled a drop after Daglop told her not to. She greedily gulped down the cum, and after a couple mouthfuls, it was gone. The man stepped away, and moved to join his mentor as they dressed. 

"What do we say when someone gives us a gift?" Daglop taunted Kiola. 

"T-thank you," Kiola looked up at the men, imp's seed still coating her face and body. 

"Very good," Daglop reached up to pat her on the head, then looked over at the men who are very much in a hurry to leave. "If you'd like to come back tomorrow at the same time, you won't regret it. Hell, bring friends!" 

Kiola is mortified as the men don't directly reply, leaving the cave.

"You cannot be thinking of keeping me as a sex slave, whoring me out to strange men!" Kiola whined.

"Of course not!" Daglop looked hurt, stroking one of her horns. "You're no whore, you're my minion. You won't be paid for it."

The draenei stared, no idea how to respond.

"The truth is, I really wanted to see those guys fuck you, but I'd like to do that first. So they'll just get their chance tomorrow."

"No! Please, master," Kiola begged, hoping to get on his good side by calling him his preferred title. "I'm a virgin, and I have so many things I need to do besides. I can't just be stuck in this little cave, and I can't have my first time with ... someone I don't love."

"Are you saying you don't love your master," Daglop gave her a fierce look.

"I mean, I just--" 

"Enough! Lie on your back, and relax." 

The draenei stared at him with disbelief for a few moments, but finally she shifted her weight. Leaning back, she lowered herself to the ground. The cold stone floor dug painfully into her soft skin, but she couldn't feel it. She was too angry and depressed to feel much of anything.

Or, so she thought, until Daglop's mitts found their way to her inner thighs, insistently pushing them apart. Then she felt shame and disgust, looking away and squeezing her eyes shut. She tensed up as she felt his cock's head press against her soft folds. He thrust his hips forward, and found the girl to be incredibly tight. He pushed against her entrance as she gasped, but didn't manage to penetrate. His member slid forward between her folds, and he had to reposition, moving his cock back to the right spot. Several times he tried to penetrate, eliciting panicked squeaks from his minion, before he finally managed it. 

Daglop pulled at her hips, silently admonishing her for squirming away from him. Once she was back in position, he pressed his cock to her sweet folds once more. This time, when he thrust, he heard a loud gasp and felt his cock bury itself within the girl.

He wasted no time allowing Kiola to acquaint herself with this new feeling. He shoved himself unmercifully to the hilt despite her incoherent whines. Then, he began humping her like a wild animal, mad with lust. He could hardly think of moderation or pleasure, he only had a desire to shove himself inside her as hard and as fast as possible. 

This rutting was doomed to a quick end. Clutching hard at the draenei's shapely hips, his claws nearly drew blood as his cock found itself buried all the way inside Kiola once again. For a split second all was still, then thick, hot cum exploded into the girl. It gushed out around Daglop's cock, after completely filling her up. 

Daglop pulled out, masturbating vigorously as thick ropes of cum shot across the girl's thighs and stomach. He stood for a moment, watching her bare chest rise and fall with the deep, gasping breaths. Hot seed dripped slowly from her pussy, beginning to pool beneath her as Daglop walked away. 

"Very good, minion," Daglop praised. "You're learning your place. Get a bath and be ready for tomorrow. We've got a long day ahead of us."


End file.
